The other side
by ThousandsOfNeedles
Summary: an angel/demon story starring you as the main character
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer night and you were walking home from a friends house. The warm breeze brushed against your face as you walked. You looked around at the woods surrounding you. Then you glance down for a second to rest your eyes from the bright, shining moon. You hear a sound but ignore it, thinking it was only an animal from the woods. You keep walking until your almost into civilization and you hear the noise again. But this time, it sounded like heavy footsteps. You began to run and the footsteps seemed to be following you. When you began to run faster, you no longer heard the footsteps for you were in your backyard. You turned around and scanned behind you but found no one. Then you walked in through your back door to your grandmother baking cookies. "Hello gram," you said out of breath. She looked at you with a warm smile. "Been out running home again I see," she said as she handed you a cookie. You shook your head. "I'm not hungry but thanks…"you said as you were about to go upstairs but your grandmother put a hand on your shoulder. "Wait…I have something for you," she said as she handed you a BEAUTIFUL necklace with a black and purple gem in it. "Whoa! Thanks gram!" You hugged her and ran off upstairs and put the necklace on and then took a shower, getting ready for bed. When you laid down, you fell asleep on contact. Within half an hour of your sleep, you begin to dream. But nothing good. You have flashbacks of your wretched past. Then you awake to a loud crash in your room. Your eyes fly open quickly. You see a guy with blond hair and blue eyes with a yellowish white light around him. "Come with me!! Quickly!! Your in danger!!" he said, getting closer and heart pounding. "GET OUT OF MY HOU-"you said but then you were cut off from a blow from behind. When you wake up, the guy from before is sitting by your side with two other guys his age. You bolt upright. "WHERE AM I??!!! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE??!!" you yelled, scared of what they might do and who they are. You go to get up but cant move that well. You stay there frozen in fear. You study them closely and noticed that they all had a glow to them. The guy beside you looked at you with concern. "We're not going to hurt you…we are here to protect you…" he said calmly. Your eyes got wide with disbelief. "Protect me from what??!!" The man looked down. "From the other side… but we are allowed not to tell anymore then what I have just told you," he said looking down. Your eyes got even wider. "Who are you??!!" you exclaimed. The guy looked down. "My name is Michael…"  
You looked at him curiously but then felt an all of a sudden calmness. You looked over towards the others. One had blue hair and blue eyes and the other had brown hair and gray eyes. "My name is Gabriel," said the one with the blue hair. "And this is Uriel," he said pointing to the one with brown hair. You nod. You were about to say your name but Uriel interuppted. "We already know…your name is _______. You looked over at Ramiel who was glaring at Uriel but said nothing. "Why aren't you allowed to tell me anything? Don't I have a right to know why I am here?" you asked. Ramiel looked down again. "We are not allowed to…"he said, looking at your necklace that your grandmother gave you. His eyes glowed a different color for just a moment but you ignored it because of the peace and calmness you were feeling. But even so, something felt wrong…something didn't feel right about something. It felt as though they were hiding something from you…something very important… 


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay...so what are we going to do?" you asked. You had many questions flowing through your head. And you wanted to know why they were there. "And what ARE you guys?"

Michael looked at you and smiled almost in embrassment. "We are angels, and you are going to stay with us...for a little bit." Your eyes got wide and even more questions flowed through your mind. You looked over at Uriel who was glaring at you. You quickly turned your face towards Michael again. Gabriel sighed. "Dont worry about Uriel, hes kind of...neutral..." he said with only a slight smile. You nodded as you looked out the window and saw the night time sky and the stars. The breeze was flowing through and brushing against your face just as it did when you were walking home. It made you feel good that you were still on the earth and not somewhere else. But something went through your mind. Something telling you to take a walk. "Where exactly are we?" you asked. "We're on the earth...thats all you need to know," Uriel said with a cold voice. This irritated you and you narrowed your eyes at him and he did it back. "Uriel, leave the room," said Michael with frustration in his voice. With a glance over at you and then back at Michael, he left the room. "Is it okay to explore?" you asked, hoping they would say yes. Michael nodded. "Just be careful...and dont go into the forest," he said with a serious look on his face. Gabriel nodded in agreement. "It would be wise of you to listen."

"Okay, I promise I wont,"you said with a smile. You went outside the room and looked at the stone walls and marble floors. There were pictures of angels and demons fighting on the walls and there were gems enbeded in the marble floor. When you made your way out, you turned and looked at it. It was a very LARGE stone house with alot of designs outfront. There was a little path way into the huge garden they had outside. They were filled with beautiful roses. There were purple roses and some other colored flowers. But they werent of anything your eyes have seen. Then you looked towards the forest. You ignored it and kept walking towards the more flower patched part of the garden. Then, a very pleasant smell filled the air. You turned your head towards the woods and closed your eyes, forgetting what Michael and Gabriel had said. You walked into the forest as if you were in a trance. Before you knew it, you were in a very deep section of the forest. You opened your eyes and looked around, feeling terror and remembering what Michael and Gabriel had told you about the forest. Only the stars shone down on you, not giving you much light as the moon was unseen through the tall and thick trees. You were so scared, you stayed silent and dared not move. All of a sudden, you heard laughing in all directions. You looked around quickly but didn't see anyone. "Go away!" you shouted. Then, you heard what sounded like a whirl wind behind you. You turned around and saw a very large guy with black hair and black eyes. You jumped back in fear. You turned to run but then you looked behind you to see that the guy was not there. Then, you felt a very tight grip on your arm. You screamed loudly and tried to hit him, but you were in a restraint. "Calm down, its me!! Michael!!"

You turned and saw him and he looked as though he has been in a fight. There was a sword on his back and he was breathing heavily. "Whats wrong??!!" you asked, worried and feeling guilt of not listening to him. He said nothing and took your hand. Everything around you disappeared and faded away as you came back into the room you woke up in. "I thought we told you NOT to go into the forest,"said Gabriel, trying to keep his cool. You looked down and explained what happened. You looked over at Michael. "I'm very sorry I didn't listen..." you said as you looked at his bloody sword and his exhausted looking face. But he smiled lightly. "Its fine...it wasnt your fault," he said reassuringly. Even though he said these words, it still did not make you feel better. "Well...we're going to leave you here to get some rest..." said Gabriel. He left the room along with Ramiel and you laid your head down on the soft pillow and the blanket and fell into a light sleep. Then, within the middle of the night, you awoke to a sound at your open window. You a whisper. You thought it was just the wind and laid your head back down. But you heard it again, only this time, you went over to shut your window. You sighed and went back to bed. Even though the window was closed, you still heard a whisper. This time, it was loud and clear as it said your name in a demonic voice. You go to scream but your mouth is covered with a cloth. You breathe the gas in and your eyes get heavy as you slip into unconsciousness.


End file.
